Amsterdam Trip
by Kdmr87
Summary: Alvez and Penelope are in Amsterdam and decide to go to one of the famous live sex shows. AU. Two part. Smutty smut smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was going through my stories and I found this one I had written a while ago. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**I do not own anything mentioned about Amsterdam.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,

Penelope was waiting at the airport for her best friend. They hadn't seen each other in two years and they barely spoke because they had such busy lives. But when they did, they talked for more than three hours.

Five months ago, Penelope told him that she was going on vacation to Amsterdam in November and without a beat he told her that he would do anything to go with her. Now here she was by the gate and he would arrive any minute. She looked at the time and noticed they would board soon. When the flight attendant started calling business class and first class she got in line and that's when she saw him. He walked a bit faster to join her in line.

"Hey Pen!"

"Hi!" She smiled and then gave the employee her ticket and she walked in towards the plane with him behind her.

They sat on the first row of business class and got comfortable. It was a thirteen-hour flight and they were lucky that the seat went halfway down. They would use that when they would get tired but now, they were going to catch up on their lives.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." She said as she put her safety belt.

"Trust me. Me too. Security was a bitch." He said as he also put on his seatbelt.

"I'm really glad you are coming with me." She smiled.

"Me too P." He smiled back. "So, what's the plan once we arrive?"

"There are a few museums that I'd like to check out and of course just walk around and see the architecture." She smiled excitedly.

"Awesome."

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to see?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'll let you know once we get there." He grinned.

She looked at him curiously but nodded. "Ok."

He chuckled. "Don't worry P. I won't let anything happen to you."

She scoffed. "I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you."

He smirked. "You don't think I'm tough?"

"I didn't say that." She tried not to smile.

"But that's what you're thinking right?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wow I forgot how annoying you are."

He smirked. "Thank you."

"Anyway, tell me about the new job."

And so that's how they spent the first two hours of the flight. They talked about work and about their none existing love life. Then the third hour they started to watch a movie they were giving in the plane. Right after that, they decided they should get some sleep. So then for the next 6 hours they slept soundly. When they woke up, they took turns in using the bathroom and get ready for breakfast. An hour later they were almost to their destination and they couldn't wait.

Penelope was on her phone typing away like she always did at work and looked at Alvez who was staring back at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said casually.

"Hm." She went back to typing.

"Did you get us a car?" He asked.

"They have public transportation and I'm good with that. I want to experience everything."

He chuckled. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

She smiled. "I don't know. I want to wait last minute and sort of be like an adventure in a new place out of my comfort zone."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You and your fucking adventures."

"Ha ha whatever." She grinned.

When the plane landed, Luke and Penelope headed towards customs and baggage claim. When they walked towards the doors to go outside, Penelope looked for the shuttle to their hotel. They got on it and headed out.

"Wow it's so beautiful and very different." She said as she looked outside the window.

,,,,,,,,,

An hour later, Luke opened the door to their small hotel room at the NH Collection Amsterdam Doelen and Penelope followed him right in.

"Nice!" He said.

Penelope opened the curtains and smiled seeing the great view of the city. They were on the top floor.

"Very nice P!"

"I know! I've been saving for this trip and it is so worth it." She said looking at the view once again and then grabbed her bag and put it on one of the bed closest to the window. She opened it and started to unpack. Luke went to the bathroom and then went to unpack as well.

Alvez sat on the bed and turned on the channel to HBO and saw movement to the side. When he looked, he saw his best friend taking off her jeans and got a nice view of her ass. Then he saw her take off her shirt and stood in front of her bag in her underwear. Damn he hadn't seen her in a while, and she looked amazing.

"You're staring dude." She said nonchalantly. He was the only one she was comfortable being barely dressed around because they were best friends and she knew he didn't want to ruin their friendship therefore no sexy times or sexual tension between them.

He chuckled. "Well yea Pen you look hot."

She grinned. Hmm well this was new. He never said anything like that to her and instead of making her feel weird she welcomed it. "Well then by all means look all you want." She gave him a shimmy.

He laughed and shook his head. "Silly goose." He said and watched the movie.

She chuckled and after putting shorts and a tank top, she joined him on the bed. They had fallen asleep for a couple of hours and when they woke up, they decided to go out and get dinner near the hotel. He started getting dressed but he couldn't take his eyes away from her while she got ready.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel and grabbed her underwear and put them on with her towel still on. Then she grabbed her stockings and began to put them on.

He groaned. "Pen…"

She laughed out loud and shook her head. "What is going on with you?"

Alvez shrugged his shoulders and winked at her.

"Crazy man." She raised an eyebrow and went to grab her pencil skirt and white silk tank top. Then went to the bathroom and put on her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good and went out to the bedroom. "So, what do you think?" She asked giving him a twirl.

"You look very beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

"All right crazy girl. Let's go get some food. I am starving."

"Let's do this."

,,,,,,,,,

It was almost midnight when Penelope and Alvez got back to the hotel. They were both exhausted but had so much fun. After dinner, they had gone for a walk and talked about the buildings and the culture.

They kept the lights off since they were tired, so they removed their clothes and after they took turns in the bathroom, they passed out.

Alvez woke up and looked next to him and saw a half-naked Penelope next to him typing on her computer. He eyed her white panties and a white tank top. He wouldn't say anything right now, but he could see her nipples. He licked his lips and looked away and stretched. "Morning."

"Hey sleepy head." She smiled.

"I thought you were on vacation. No work." he asked and got out of the bed.

"You know I can't help it," she said casually.

"What time is it?" he asked as he walked to the bathroom.

"It's almost 10." She said as she kept typing like a crazy determined person.

He got out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. "I'm gonna order something to eat. What do you want?"

"Anything as long as it doesn't have bacon." She said without looking at him.

"'Kay." He said and dialed room service.

Room service came and they ate while they watched a movie on HBO.

"Are you gonna tell me what you have planned for us?" she asked curiously.

"Nope." He said normally.

"Why not? Is it something illegal?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"It's not illegal in this country but you might not want to go." He grinned.

She scoffed. "Seriously? What the hell man?"

He chuckled. "P relax. I promise that once we are there you will be curious enough to want to go." He said casually.

"Fine." She said annoyed that he would keep that info from her.

He smiled seeing her pissed. He loved getting her riled up.

After breakfast, they were tired and took a nap until 2. The ringing of her iPhone woke them up and Penelope answered. "Hello? Oh, hey yea sure that'd be nice. Give us an hour. Okay see you then. Awesome. Bye." She ended the call and stretched.

"Who was that? Where are we going?" Alvez asked lasciviously looking at her breasts through see through shirt.

"A friend from school. She moved here and we've kept in touch over the years. She wants to take us for late lunch at a place I had never heard of before." She chuckled.

"Well that's what we are here for, try new things right?" He grinned.

"Yea. I'll take a quick shower." She said.

Alvez watched his best friend walk to the bathroom with an amazing view of her ass. Damn he loved that ass. He really loved how comfortable she was with her body and around him and in a way, it turned him on. She never had a problem change in front of her and he always wondered why? Did she not think he would find her deliciously attractive? Well he did and if his plans worked out on this trip, he would have her with her legs wrapped around him for hours.

Penelope finished her shower and as she wrapped a towel around her body, the door opened, and he walked in. "What are you doing?" She asked flustered cause he almost saw her naked.

"You took forever. We have 30 minutes to get ready." He said trying to hide his desire for her.

She walked out of the bathroom just in time as he took his boxers off and saw his ass as he got in the shower. She smiled and shook her head. "Dude can't you wait?"

He smirked. "You like what you see?"

"Maybe", she grinned and bit her bottom lip and walked out of the bedroom and started to get ready. What the frack has gotten into him?

For a couple of hours, Penelope's friend drove them around so they could have an idea of what to do for the rest of the week. They got back to the hotel in the late evening and they wanted to just relax for a bit.

Alvez read a magazine while Penelope was in the bathroom. "Luke?"

He heard from the bathroom. "Yea?" He asked.

"Did you see the live sex show sign while we drove around?" she asked while she took out her make up and started washing her face.

He heard her ask and his eyes widened. "Yea I saw it," he said. "Why?"

"I'd like to check it out. Would that be weird if we go together?" she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it won't be weird. Are you sure?"

"Yea." She said and walked out of the bathroom in her underwear and stockings. "I've heard stories about it but of course I've never been. They don't have these kinds of shows where we live."

"And you've been curious ever since?" he smirked admiring her body in the sexy underwear and stockings she wore in front of him. Wow she was a Goddess.

"Yea." She grinned because she liked the way her best friend was looking at her. He laughed softly. "What?"

"That was the surprise." He said amused.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yea." He smiled. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be uncomfortable or scared to go."

"Oh." She chuckled.

"I guess you've changed a lot since the last time we hung out." He said happily and proud.

"You have no idea." She smirked.

He grinned. "Awesome P now I'm even more excited to go."

She smiled. "Me too!" She said.

Alvez couldn't believe it. His best friend wanted to see a live sex show and he thought she would be scared or uncomfortable to watch it. But here she was asking him if he wanted to see it. Wow. He really looked forward to this.

,,,,,,,,,

The next day, they were on a bus taking in the sights and when they saw the sign, they looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They were definitely looking forward to going.

Then when they were back at the hotel around 10:30 pm, Penelope began to get undressed. She was in her underwear when Alvez walked in on her.

"Pen there's a show in an hour."

Penelope looked at him and grinned. "Wanna go?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Let's do it." She said.

"Okay." He said and started to change.

Penelope put on a black skirt and a blouse with a leather jacket. He had changed into skinny jeans a white shirt and a black vest.

"Ready?" She asked.

"It's show time." He smiled.

,,,,,,,,,

At 11 pm they arrived at the club and they paid a lot of money to go inside. They were sat on a dark corner round booth and had a prefect view of the stage. The whole place was almost dark, the only light coming from the stage.

"What do you think it will be like?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Except I know there will be sex." He grinned.

"Yea no shit Sherlock." She chuckled.

They waited for a little bit and then the show began. The couple started moving with the music and began to remove their clothes sensually.

"Wow, that's so hot." Penelope licked her lips.

"Yea it is." Alvez agreed.

The two of them looked at the stage as the man and woman teased each other.

Penelope was so turned on she opened her legs a little bit and teased the inside of her thigh. Damn she bet she was so wet. She knew the show would be hot, but she didn't know it was going to be that erotic. She needed to touch herself so badly.

"You okay P?" He asked seeing her breathing change and eyes darkened.

"Yea." She said breathlessly.

,,,,,,,,,

**Smut next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Strong Sexual Content in this chapter. You have been warned! I hope you love it!**

,,,,,,,,,

Alvez looked down to where her skirt had ridden up and he could almost see her underwear. He licked his lips when he saw her hand move between her thighs and her middle finger teased her covered pussy. "Shit." He whispered and adjusted his pants. He moved his hand to her knee and pulled it towards him so that her legs opened more.

She gasped and her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her knee. She looked at him looking between her legs and she couldn't help but get more aroused and pulled her skirt up to her waist so he could have a better view of her fingers teasing her covered pussy.

He groaned seeing her exposed to him without any hesitation. He used his hand and caressed the inside of her thigh until he moved it up and gasped when he felt the heat on her panties. "Holy shit Pen."

"Luke." She whispered and then looked at the stage.

The woman's legs were spread opened to the audience so they could see her pussy and the man moved his hand to her pussy, he thrust three fingers inside her and the woman started to moan loudly in pleasure.

"You want that?" Alvez asked huskily.

"Yes." Penelope said huskily and removed her hand off her pussy and placed her hand on his thigh.

He groaned and moved her fabric to the side and teased the wetness around her pussy lips. "So wet Penny." He whispered and pushed one finger inside her.

She nodded and gasped and moved her hand to the bulge in his pants. She rubbed a little but then quickly undid his pants and pulled him out and started to stroke him.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

She looked down to where her hand stroked him and she licked her lips. She loved how he felt in her hand.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You like my cock?" he asked huskily.

"Yes." She said breathlessly as she stroked him while he fingered her.

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned.

She was so turned on she would let him fuck her right now right here in front of everyone. Her hips moved towards his hand when she felt a second finger inside her. "Oh my God that feels so good." She whispered.

"Yea?" he asked completely turned on.

She nodded and licked her lips as she kept her eyes on the stage.

He let her give him a hand job for a few minutes while they both watched the couple on stage until he had a better idea. He knew he would suffer as well but the end result was going to be epic and worthwhile once they got back to the hotel. He pulled out his fingers from her pussy and stopped her hand that was working on his cock.

"What are you doing?" She asked desperately.

"Let's wait until we get back Penelope." He said as his cock was hard and throbbing.

"Okay then let's go." She started to get up but he held her and sat her back down on his lap and he made sure his cock was between her legs pressed against her wet covered pussy.

"We're watching the whole show and then we can go." He said huskily into her ear.

She whined and looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked as she gripped him again and stroked him softly between her legs.

"Yes." He said and removed her hand from his cock. "We paid a ton of money for this. We are staying till the end." He said seriously and wrapped an arm around her waist and looked straight ahead to the show again.

"Fine but I'm still touching myself." She said sexually frustrated.

"Okay but you better not come or I'll make sure you don't for hours," he said huskily.

She was over sexually frustrated but if that was the game he wanted to play then that's what she was going to do. She moved her hand back to her pussy and moved the fabric to the side and teased her lips while she watched the show. She knew he was suffering knowing how much he wanted to touch her right now.

"I wanna do that to you." He whispered in her ear while they looked at the stage.

"Yes," she moaned.

He had one arm around her waist so he used the other to tease her thigh while she fingered her pussy. He could hear her breathing and knew she was getting close to an orgasm and he moved his hand to the one that was on her pussy.

"Stop or you're going to come." He said huskily.

"Luke please I am close." She whined.

He kissed the back of her neck and then started nipping everywhere. "Wait until we get back to the hotel." He said huskily.

So during the two hours of the live sex show, Alvez and Penelope were beyond aroused. Watching other people have sex while being watched was too much for them.

Penelope looked over her shoulder and whispered. "Are you sure you don't want me to come and then make you come?" she asked turned on. "You feel so good against my pussy and you feel like you're going to explode any second now."

Alvez was breathing heavily and his cock ached. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against her folds. "No P, as much as I want to place you over the table, lift your skirt and thrust deep inside you, we are waiting until we get to the room."

"Oh my God Luke!" she moaned as she came faster than she could stop it.

"Babe did you…"

She whined and nodded. "I hate you."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "No you don't. You are so sexy."

When the woman on stage had her orgasm and the man came inside her and then once again all over her chest and stomach, you could feel everyone's hesitation to leave so they could have their own private show.

"Can we leave now?" she asked desperately.

"Yes." He said without a beat.

,,,,,,,,,,

Alvez took Penelope's hand and didn't let go while they waited for the taxi to pick them up. The two of them looked at each other and it was obvious what they were going to do once they were behind closed doors. Alvez paid the taxicab and then they headed to the room.

The moment the door was closed, Alvez had pressed her against it and kissed her hard on the lips while one hand moved down between her legs. He heard her moan into the kiss when he ripped her thong off and pushed a finger inside her.

"You're so fucking wet Pen." He groaned. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me when you walk around in your underwear or in a towel?"

She moaned and nodded. "I hope it did sometimes but I wasn't sure because you were always acting like you didn't want me." She moaned when he added a second finger into her tight wet pussy.

"What do you think now? Do I want you?" He asked.

"Fuck!" She moaned. "Yes!"

"That's right Penelope I fucking want you and I will have you for the rest of this trip any way and anytime I want."

"Oh fuck Luke you're gonna make me cum again." She moaned as her legs started to shake.

He added pressure on her clit and whispered in her ear. "Cum for me."

She screamed as she came around his fingers. "Luke!"

He removed his fingers and pushed down her skirt and removed her leather jacket and the rest of her clothes leaving her naked for his hungry eyes. "So beautiful."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's next?"

"I'm a little hungry," he smirked.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Something sweet." He said as he took her to the bed. "I want you to cum as much as you want for me. I've been thinking about this since we got to the club." He said aroused and determined.

"Okay," she grinned. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." He smirked.

She spread her legs for him and waited as he removed the rest of his clothes. Her pussy throbbed just thinking about what her best friend was about to do.

Alvez gripped her thighs as his tongue made contact with her wet lips. He almost came right there as he tasted her for the first time. Damn, he was in heaven right now and he couldn't wait to have his cock in her. Right now though his goal was to please her as much as he could. He still remembers all the stories she told him about how the few guys she's been with have never made her truly come or take their time between the sheets.

"Luke!" she moaned. How could she feel so good? How was she coming so many times already and he wasn't inside her yet? Her best friend was an amazing lover and she couldn't wait to see how many times he was going to make her come. He did something with his tongue and she gasped. "Oh God! Yes!" she came once again on his lips.

He kissed the side of her thigh and moved back up her body. "You're amazing Pen."

"So are you." She said as she came back from her high.

Alvez moved between her thighs and pushed inside her all the way to the hilt. "Fuck!"

"You're stretching me." She moaned as her pussy throbbed against him.

He stayed still and kissed her lips. "I don't wanna come yet."

"Do it." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and moved back and forth against him. He was trying so hard not to come. She kept at it determined. "Come inside me Luke."

"Fuck babe. I'm gonna come. I'm coming. Fuck!" He groaned and finally let go coming deep inside her. He stayed still until he was done and sighed. Penelope kissed his shoulder and his neck. "I'm sorry Penny."

"Don't be sorry." She kissed him again.

"You're amazing." He said as he pulled out and laid on his back. He pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his chest.

They stayed silent for a while until she moved to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe my best friend gave me multiple orgasms tonight."

"Just you wait until I'm really fucking you Pen. You deserve so much pleasure."

Penelope looked at him and the way he was looking back at her was making her so aroused once more. "I can't believe what we saw on that stage." She admitted. "That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen."

"That was the second sexiest thing I had ever seen."

"What was the first?" she asked.

He moved them so that now she was lying on her back and one hand moved between her legs and teased her pussy lips. "The first was seeing you come at the club."

"Luke, I need a break. I've never come so much in my life." Penelope closed her eyes and moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"I never want to stop touching you Penny." He admitted.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the desire he was showing her. "Luke…"

He kissed her deeper as he kept moving his hand and fingers until she came again. "So beautiful." He removed his fingers and licked them clean.

"Best trip ever." Penelope said satisfied.

"Best trip ever." Alvez grinned.

,,,,,,,,,

Fin

_**What did you guys think? ;p Till next story!**_


End file.
